Light emitting pyrotechnics are an invaluable asset in a battlefield environment. In particular, light emitting pyrotechnics are advantageously used to signal battlefield status to troops. As a specific example, green light emitting pyrotechnics may signal to troops that it is safe to advance to another position.
Accordingly—given their military and/or industrial importance—new green light emitting pyrotechnic compositions would represent a significant advance in the art.